


The Man Who

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness is not a good man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHILDREN OF EARTH (Day 5, specifically).

Jack Harkness never claimed to be a good man. He acts the part and everyone buys into it, but that's not, has never been who he is.

Jack Harkness is the man who bloodies his hands so no one else has to, carries rivers and lakes of blood in his past.

Jack Harkness is the man who gives the orders no one else will, who bears the condemnation, the horrified stares.

Jack Harkness is the man who does the math. Millions of children across the planet. One child he loves dearly, desperately.

The choice isn't easy, but it is simple.


End file.
